Whispered Words
by SlickGimmick
Summary: ...Cause something about Nami and Zoro make me think neither would be very "kind" to the other even during intimate moments... Warning: Probably not suitable for anyone! A ZoNa Lemon


Wood splintered off in all directions as the chair that was flung across the room smashed against the wall into several pieces. People moved aside as others followed the small group that began to brawl out to the streets. The two pirates at the bar, however, opted to continue drinking.

Another bottle was placed before the couple though their cups were still full. The ninth to be split between them since they had arrived. Though looking at her would suggest otherwise, Nami was indeed beginning to feel the effects of all the alcohol.

It was a beautiful feeling, one that eluded her most of the time. But when one's drinking partner was Roronoa Zoro it was more than ok to let loose and enjoy oneself. So she welcomed the warmth, relished in the buzz and hummed in content as she brought yet another cupful to her lips and allowed her senses to dull. The small sound she made was rewarded with a half smirk from the swordsman and another refill.

The two of them had broken off from the rest of their crew not long after the sun went down on their second night in this town. Only one more day to go before the log pose will lock onto the next set of islands.

After quickly tossing back his own cup Zoro excused himself to the restroom leaving Nami to watch out for him lest he get lost along the way or back. But something unexpected happened as the Navigator watched him go, she noticed hers weren't the only eyes that were following him.

" _That's him."_

" _Seems scary."_

Whispers from across the way reached her ears but Nami kept calm. She was used to bounty hunters, marines and awestruck civilians alike, and until she could tell which of these the whispers signified she'd play it cool. Straining her ears was difficult but she didn't struggle for long as the back door reopened and Zoro reclaimed his barstool. Without missing a beat he picked back up where he left off and opened yet another bottle. He made some comment about having to catch up which she accepted as a challenge but also put her at ease. Had there been any threat to them there was no way the swordsman was going to suggest 'more liquor'.

So they drank, and ordered a bit of food, and they enjoyed themselves, and the whispers got a bit bolder as they let loose.

" _Roronoa."_

" _Very handsome."_

" _Green's kind of sexy."_

Nami snorted and hid a smirk behind her cup and Zoro's hand patted her back as though she were choking. She thanked him even if she was certain he knew she wasn't choking. He was a bit too stiff as he focused on his crappy bar food. She knew he could hear them. If she could hear them she was quite sure he could make out what was being said about him. She watched him casually out of the corner of her eye. He showed no obvious reaction as he continued to eat but Nami could feel the discomfort rolling off of him in waves. Maybe it was the alcohol that had her observing long enough to take notice, or maybe it was the alcohol that had him getting uncomfortable in the first place, but Nami came to two conclusions; Zoro was indeed quite attractive when he was out of his element, and she was now drunk.

Coming to those revelation Nami thought it her turn to excuse herself to the restroom and perhaps splash some cold water on her face. Her walk was steady (years of walking on heels having more to do with that than anything else) even as her earlier buzz settled into a hazy cloud on her mind.

" _You wouldn't dare!"_

" _Watch me."_

" _One hundred and twenty million beli…that's hot."_

She emerged from the restroom just in time to see some brave (foolish) woman attempting to cozy up to the Pirate Hunter, acquaintances and other curious patrons watching alike. That he was now some sort of spectacle bothered her. That that woman brushed her hand on his shoulder bothered her more. Nami walked back to the bar with purpose.

' _The cat burglar."_

" _You're prettier."_

She nestled up close to him sitting back on her stool and leaned over him helping herself to some of his food. Zoro just spared her a sideway glance as she pointedly stared the woman on his other side down conveying just how unwelcome her presence was. The woman took the hint and no sooner was she gone was Nami giggling at the absurd situation.

"I have to say," she began "that this is getting to be one interesting evening."

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh come Zoro, you have to admit this is an unusual role reversal here! I ask you to come with me to ward off _exactly_ what's happening to you right now! These women are _ravenous_ , I'm starting to think that maybe I should have asked Sanji to accompany me!"

"There's still time. Seems to be plenty to go around."

" _Handles his swords, handles his drink, … wonder how he handles his women…"_

And once she heard those words she didn't stop the cheshire grin from breaking out as she finally witnessed his cool composure crack and a slight blush begin to creep over his features.

"Why big brave pirate, are you blushing?"

"Shut up."

"You know, you're lucky I'm around. Had I not been with you who knows what these vultures would have done." Her comment didn't get the retort she was expecting.

"Did you stop and think that maybe I didn't want you to chase anyone away?" There was a certain intensity in his statement that gave her pause to contemplate his sincerity but she decided to ignore it.

"I really couldn't care less. As far as they know you are here with me, so that alone should be reason enough to keep their distance." He sucked his teeth at her words. "Besides, I spared that woman from the heartache of having _the_ Roronoa Zoro turn her down."

"And what makes you so sure I would have turned her down?"

Nami trailed her gaze over his form, looking him up and down before her eyes settled on his.

"Body language." His eyes seemed to darken and her heart fluttered in response.

Alcohol was a strange thing.

"I would have handled it just fine."

"It's called tact, Zoro. Something I doubt you'd be able to muster up in your current condition." Her allusion to the state of his sobriety went unacknowledged.

"I can't seem to recall you handling any of your suiters with 'tact'. That is, unless you were about to rob them blind."

"That's because most men are like Sanji in the presents of a great pair of legs." She pointedly ignored his gaze tracing her legs as she poured herself another drink. If her thighs happened to press closer together she didn't notice. "Women deserve delicacy." He snorts. "Well, most do anyway."

She grabs his cup and refills it without asking and can't help but feel as though he's staring at her chest as she leans over, even though she's on his blind side.

"If they want tact, they're barking up the wrong tree. Don't know why they'd even bother." She smiles at the grump.

"You can hardly blame them, you are quite handsome." Her grin melted as her head just heard what her mouth admitted so freely. "I'm drunk."

It was his turn to laugh at her. And though it was at her expense, Nami couldn't help but give a small laugh as well.

But then he turns to her, with an expression that promises nothing good and says, in a voice that has heat pooling at the bottom of her belly "Then lets get out of here."

She was slightly dumbfounded at the suggestive tone he used but barely registered the nod she gave in response as her head was now swimming in new found thoughts. Nami threw back what was left in her cup as Zoro corked what was left in the bottle and the two made way for the ship.

As soon as they were outside Nami welcomed the sobering effect the night air had on her. Something about the atmosphere in that bar had her mind wandering in directions it should definitely not go. But when she turned to Zoro and saw that he seemed to have a clearer head about him as well, she suddenly decided she really did enjoy his company and wouldn't mind it being just the two of them for a little while longer. (And definitely wouldn't mind finishing off that bottle in his hand). So without missing a beat she turned to her companion and said, "Well, you lead the way."

"Hn, can't remember where we docked Sunny, can you?"

"Oh can it and get to walking."

As the swordsman led the way he smugly enlightened her on all the landmarks and backwards roads he took note of on the way over to the bar (none of which were ever actually passed) and guided her through some foliage he remembered going through (wrong again) and soon the two found themselves by the beach sans docks and ships.

"Hm, must of moved the ship."

"Must of." She couldn't keep a straight face, which had him snapping at her as soon as she snorted.

"It's not funny, witch. They do this all the time!"

"I'm sure they do!" He angrily uncorked the bottle in his hand as she laughed. "Hey, that's half mine! You chug it, you pay!" He passed her the bottle after he took a swig.

"Yeah, well now we have to go find them."

"Or we can just hang out here until they decide to come back?" Zoro was about to disagree but Nami was already freeing herself of her heels and making her way to the shoreline. Instead he sat in sand, removing his own shoes and his swords, and watched her as she kicked the water and took sips of the bottle. Watched her as the tide rushed over her ankles dampening the hem of her jeans. Watched her as she removed her top and tossed it to shore leaving her in the bikini top she normally sported around the crew…only it didn't feel normal. It felt heavy. Like the air got thicker and his throat a little dryer.

Nami was now sitting by the water staring out into the ocean, not caring in the least that her jeans were getting soaked. Her earlier buzz was back and doing exquisite things to her skin as both water and wind ran across her body. She was about to call Zoro over when he was suddenly there, sitting beside her, snatching the bottle away and chugging heavily. She was about to admonish him when the sight of wayward liquid sliding down his chin and running down his chest enraptured her completely. And before she could stop herself she felt her fingers trailing after the spilt drink.

Zoro might have stiffened under her touch, or he may have been statuesque since sitting but Nami paid him no mind as she brought the finger to her lips and sucked. God, why did that taste so good? And if he parted his lips and his eyes narrowed and his breath quickened it was all lost to her as she leaned over and licked beneath his chin. As to how she then found her nestled over his clothed erection and her fists full of his coat she couldn't say, nor could she bring herself to care. Just the single thought of _more_ going through her head when she stared down those sake soaked lips and didn't think to pause.

Suddenly he was everywhere.

It was as though a huge tidal wave tumbled over them and knocked them down, Nami's equilibrium failing as she felt her back pressed into the cool sand, the tide crawling along her sides and Zoro on top of her, devouring her like a man starved. One of his hands gripped the base of her neck as the other practically crushed her hip as her pelvis thrusted up to grind against his. God, that felt good. She couldn't help but wrap her legs around him and moan when his hips pressed insistently into her core. She needed air but he wasn't relenting as his tongue snaked around hers and she grew lightheaded from it all. Finally, he released her lips leaving her panting, hard. She didn't have time to gather her bearings before her nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out cause _holy hell_ he just bit her nipple! And, so help her, she wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain jolting through her body but either way it had her soaked in a way that had nothing to do with the sea!

Her eyes opened just in time to see both her clima-tact and her top being flung to the shore, and while Zoro busied himself with her breasts, Nami pushed his own top down to pool around his waist. Her hand slipped past his haramaki to wrap around his straining erection and she unconsciously licked her lips as it jumped in her hands. She squeezed the pulsing member before rubbing her thumb over his sensitive slit only to feel him leak delectable lubrication that had the swordsman growling against her chest.

Zoro roughly pulled her hand away and began to impatiently undo her pants. He made quick work of getting them undone, but the damned thing was practically plastered on her as soaked as they were. He struggled for a good minute (much to Nami's amusement) before deciding _to hell with it_ and ripping the insufferable garment clean off the navigator. He shot her a victorious smirk, ever so rudely told her to 'Shut up' when he felt a rant about money coming on, and made damn sure the woman followed through on his demand by sealing her mouth with his. If he got bit while doing so it only served to get him harder.

He felt her hands running down his back, under his clothes, then grabbing his backside before one of them slipped back out and started fighting to drag his clothes down even further. Without breaking the kiss, Zoro backed up ever so slightly and, with her help, made quick work of the rest of his clothing. The kiss broke when Nami sat up and pushed him away so that the last piece of clothing between them (her bikini bottoms) could join the growing pile on dry land.

They sat staring at each other for all but a moment before Nami pounced on him and Zoro allowed himself to fall back. He was about to say something, was perhaps already saying something but Nami ignored it all in favor of admiring his lips. And ever so slowly she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth by her teeth, staring at him with hooded eyes all the while. And when he tilted his head and closed his eyes to deepen the kiss Nami grabbed his straining member and sank down on him catching them both a little by surprise. He was big, deliciously so. Nami couldn't help but exhale sharply at the sweet fulfillment she achieved. And Zoro gritted his teeth as the beautiful feeling of Nami gliding over him, and did his best not to buck up deeper lest he lose his control.

Nami didn't think, just placed one hand on his hip and the other over his heart to steady herself and moved. At first she went slow, languidly relishing in the friction they created, but it wasn't enough once Zoro began kneading her thighs and smoothing out her waist. Wasn't as fulfilling once his hands skimmed down her back and gripped her buttocks in a silent plead that did wonders at arousing her further. Her pace quicken but Zoro demanded more as his hands now guided her slightly faster than that. She released a rather loud moan at his sudden tempo change that chipped away at Zoro's control cause he abruptly sat up, grabbed her by the waist and forced her onto him much harder than she had been doing herself. And, dear lord, she couldn't stop the cries falling from her lips even if she thought to try! Suddenly, she found herself holding on for dear life as the swordsman impaled her onto him. He was rough, his grasp almost bruising and she loved every minute of it! Her nails dug into his back, almost certainly drawing blood but she couldn't bring herself to care as she sealed her lips around the crook of his neck and attempted to suck the life right out of him. He grunted something at her. When he got no response Nami's eyes flew open and she practically deafened him with a surprised screech.

She pulled back to glare at him. He pushed forward to capture her lips. And as he flipped them over to take full reins she mentally added to his debt to compensate for both the stinging and possible hand mark he left behind when he had none too gently slapped her ass.

Zoro seemed to lose himself once he got her on her back, his hips crashing against hers as she matched him thrust for abusing thrust. He'd be more worried about how harsh he was being if she weren't keeping up, but as it stood the feisty hellcat beneath him was purring with pleasure while simultaneously clawing at any part of him she could get her hands on. More than once he grunted at the feel of her nail scraping along his ribcage, his backside, his arms. Groaned as her hand raked through his hair, threatening to rip a handful out by his roots. And when she arched her back and whispered _more_ in his ear he knew he was finished. So he gathered both her wrists in one of his hands and pressed them into the sand above her head as the other trailed down to where they were intimately joined, thumb pushing past her slick lips and pressed on her clit. She thrashed! And he didn't give a shit cause _fuck_ if she didn't just get impossibly tight! And he pounded into her so erratically it had them both shamefully vocal in approval. And her body convulsed under his as she screamed his name in a way that had his balls tightening. And had he been anymore inebriated he would have emptied himself into her core, but as he was he caught himself right before he climaxed and released himself all over her lifeless form.

That he finished didn't register, how he'd done it didn't bother her as Nami laid back, a sandy, sticky, but oh so satisfied heap on the beach. She smiled, and when she turned her head to find Zoro laying beside her looking just about how she felt she chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"Holy hell, how did this happen?" She wondered aloud in amused astonishment.

"Ten bottles of sake and a misplaced ship?" He offered, equally amused.

They both laughed before Nami took notice of her rather messy state and the fact that there was no water running over her.

"Oh." She numbly said when she sat up and saw the trail their bodies dug out from the waterline all the way to their current position. Zoro had literally fucked her right out the ocean and up the beach. She didn't have much time to ponder at that as her back suddenly felt like it was on fire. Yup. Sand-burn was a thing. Looking down at herself she could already make out the telltale signs of what would soon be dark purple finger marks around her hips and her wrists.

"Bastard." She softly chastised.

"Bitch." Came his quiet retort as he too was now sitting up and taking note of the damage done to his person.

He was gingerly nursing his left arm that seemed to have several angry raised up lines running along the length of it and prodding at his busted lip with his tongue. Nami was just glad he couldn't see his own back covered with random spots of dried up blood. Or that severe looking hickey his neck was sporting. When had she given him that?

Shaking her head at their abused states she stood up and offered her hand to him.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

As the two made their way back into the water Nami couldn't help but think back to those whispered words in the bar. How did the swordsman handle his women? The same way he did anything else. He dominated. And if they both walked away with a few battle scars, so be it. As pirates they'd wear them proudly, even if neither would plainly say what the rest of the crew would correctly suspect.


End file.
